Unpredictable
by Cherry1315
Summary: You see, me and Sasuke are supposedly "twins", and pretty damn good ones for people to believe us! But, that's the thing, we really aren't, and we're teens now, in a big playing field, with hormones. We've got ourselves in quite a sticky situation! SasuOC
1. Introductions

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
_

_Summary: You see, me and Sasuke are supposedly "twins", and pretty damn good ones for people to believe us! But, that's the thing, we really aren't, and we're teens now, in a big playing field, with hormones…__  
_We've got ourselves in quite a sticky situation._ SasukexOC__  
_

* * *

**Unpredictable**

**Chapter One:** Introductions

* * *

It all started when I was, what? About five? Six? And my family had to move and I had to change schools because of it. I was a little hyper kid that only wanted to have fun at any cost. _Well, almost any cost._ Which led to most girls getting freaked out by me; they couldn't handle my non-_them_ness. You see, back then girls were more into dolls, make-up and, well, _girlyness_. I suppose I was intrigued about that stuff, I _liked_ it, but I didn't _love_ it. I was more the kid who ran around crazy in the back yard, letting nature soak me up, while wearing weird things I couldn't believe I once wore. I liked to get dirty, climb trees, and put soapy water on the trampoline then jump and slide on it (which was highly dangerous, but I survived because I was cool like that).  
_  
_Anywho, it all started when I had to move:  
_"Buutt whyyy?!?" I whined, confused. My mother crouched down and hugged me, she had a bad back so she couldn't pick me up.  
"Because, pumpkin, it will be easier for all of us if we moved. Your daddy got a brand-new job just for us, honey."  
My head tilted to the side. "Buttt whyyyy?" I smiled cheekily.  
She smiled and grabbed my hand as we headed for the car. "So we can have a better life."  
I still didn't understand. "What's wrong with my life?" My face pulled sadly, trying to think of the possibilities.  
She shook her head still smiling about my silliness. "Nothing at all. Nothing at all."_

_"Ready to see Sasuke again, squirt?" My dad asked me as he drove.  
My eyes widened. "What? Really?! Why? Coooll!!" A huge smile came to my face as I started to get all giddy in my strapped seat.  
"We're going to be moving near them." My mum smiled warmly at me.  
My daddy grinned. "Yep! Surprisingly, my small company merged with theirs. Who'd ever know my wife being best friends with Mikoto would actually have job bonuses?" After he said that, both of my parents held hands as they quickly shared a soft smile between each other._

_My small clammy hand gripped my mum's hand as I happily bounced up and down outside the door, waiting for it to be answered.  
My hair got ruffled, making me slightly settle. "Calm down, squirt, you don't want to be too over the top when you haven't seen them for so long." My green-blue eyes looked up and connected with the same set of coloured eyes looking back at me. His ash-blond hair looked pretty with his eye colour while mine was the same as my mum's and Sasuke's, raven black.  
I laughed childishly and grinned up to him. "Ok daddy!"  
I then grabbed his hand, as well, and started swinging our arms anxiously.  
The darkly polished chestnut door opened shortly after. A young teenager stood there with a small boy tightly clinging to his jeaned leg, slightly behind him. The taller boy looked at us critically before he gave us a charming smile. "Hello," he said. He then looked down to the little boy that looked about my age. "Little brother," —he started to bring the shy boy before him. The kid and I connected eyes; I gave him a shy smile— "You remember Jade, right?"  
The little boy nodded happily and then tried putting on a brave face for no reason. I raised an eyebrow. The elder boy rolled his eyes. "Jade, Sasuke, don't tell me you've already forgotten what you two look like?"  
Mine and Sasuke's mouth hung open. "Itachi!" I squealed and ran up to hug him. He petted me on the head with a crooked grin on his face. I turned back to Sasuke with my eyes twinkling. I reached out for his hair and boldly ran my fingers though it's softness. He had gotten a new hair style! "You look pretty!" And I hugged him. He returned the greeting. I laughed when I realised what I called him. He pouted while crossing his arms over his chest when he figured out I was laughing at him.  
"Na-ar, I look manly!" He puffed his chest out, I still laughed, and he frowned because I wouldn't stop. He faced slightly away from me. "...You look pretty too," I heard him softly grumble under his breath, re-folding his arms over his chest.  
"Hunny, who's at the door?" A woman called out as footsteps started to become slightly louder.  
My giggling stopped and I lightly gasped. "Aw! Thank you!!" I said to Sasuke, not caring about the other person coming closer.  
"Just the Mitsuki's," Itachi informed.  
I poked Sasuke in the cheek from ignoring me, and grabbed his arm to pull him to the living room. "Come on Sasuke! My favourite show should be on about now! I already missed three days of it!"  
I squeaked when I got pulled away from him. "Oh no you don't! Not before I get my hug!" A warm voice said to me. My green-blue eyes connected with soft black ones.  
"Auntie Mikoto!!" I hugged her. She wasn't really my auntie, but she was like one since my mum and her are best friends.  
"Muumm!" Sasuke whined as he pulled on her sleeve. "We wanna watch TV!"  
She smiled at us and let me down. "Oh, alright. Off you two go then." She nudged us forward, I cheekily stuck my tongue out to her before me and Sasuke started racing to the living room. "Oh! My apologies! Come in Shoushi and Hunter, come in. It's been so long since we've seen you..." And that was the last of the sentence I could hear Mikoto say from where I was going with Sasuke._

_"Auntie/Mum!" Me and Sasuke called out. "It wasn't finished!"  
Mikoto waved off our whining as she happily bounced over to a dresser. My mum came and sat next to me. "Photo time!" Mikoto said happily when I turned to look back at Sasuke. A bright flash blinded me and him. We rubbed our eyes.  
"Mum!!" Sasuke said, annoyed.  
She flashed him a bright smile then sat next to him with the camera and a book in her hands. She placed the camera on the coffee table and then turned to us with the book.  
"We wanted to show the both of you something!" Mikoto said as she grinned at my mum.  
"Couldn't this wait till later?" Sasuke grumbled  
"What? What?" I asked excited.  
Sasuke looked at me like I was an idiot. I poked my tongue out to him childishly.  
"Of course not, darling!" Sasuke's mum said to him.  
He turned back to her with a small glare. "…Whatever." He huffed under his breath and slouched into the couch._

_I giggled when I saw a naked baby photo of Sasuke. He tried grabbing the book from her that his mum brought over. A light blush was creeping across his cheeks from embarrassment.  
She flipped another page. My mouth dropped opened in surprise. Two pretty girls were standing in the picture, hugging each other with wide grins on their faces. Their dark hair was wet and their clothes sagged and clung to their bodies from the added weight. "Who are they?!" I asked while pointing to the cute photo.  
Sasuke dared to have a peep at the book when I didn't mention him. He became transfixed on the photo.  
My mum and his mum shared a cheeky grin with each other. "Why us, of course!" They both said together. _Creepy yet cool! _I thought by how they used the same words at the same time.  
"That was us when we were about thirteen." My mum added.  
"It was quite funny back in high school; most people thought we were sisters from our hair colour!" Sasuke's mum said.  
My mum and his smiled at each other. "Yes, yes. Haha! Do you remember how…" Then they started reminiscing the old times together.  
Me and Sasuke starred at each other. I tugged my hair forward to look at it, and then I moved over and tugged Sasuke's hair a little bit to compare them together.  
He went to grab his head as his faced scrunched together a little. "Ow! What was that for? They're the same, dum-dum!" He pushed my hand way from his hair.  
I pouted and stuck my tongue out while moving back over to my original seat to view more photos._

**_--XXXXXXX--_**

_It was the next day, Sunday, and I was getting a piggy back ride on Sasuke's back. I laughed as he spun us around. He started to wobble when he stopped; I gripped his shoulders tighter, just in case he was going to drop me by accident. He tried blowing my hair out of his face when it came forward. "Opps. Heh, sorry!" I brushed my hair behind my ears so it wouldn't blind him anymore.  
He then dropped me onto the couch and turned around to look at me. He started to smirk evilly. I blinked a few times, scared from his look. "Whaat?" I asked as I backed away from him.  
He paused, thinking. His dark eyes turned to look at me again. "…You're going to the same school as me tomorrow, right?" He asked happily.  
I raised an eyebrow. "…Yeahh?" I asked, confused. He sat next to me.  
"Well, you know how mum and yours got mistaken as sisters?"  
I nodded, not knowing where this was going. What plan did he have now?  
"Well," he gave me a crooked smile from his devilish idea. "Since we have the same hair colouring as them, let's pretend to be brother and sister!"  
I looked at him stunned with my eyebrows raised._

**_--XXXXXXX--_**

_I was standing outside the classroom, waiting for the teacher to tell me to come inside. My hands were fisted tightly together. What if they didn't believe me? What if they hate me?! What if…? My head snapped up to the old lady in front of me. She smiled warmly and offered her hand to me, so we could finally go into the classroom.  
"Good morning class!" She said.  
"Good morning Miss Apple." The whole class chanted back.  
"We have a new student today, called Jade. Say hello to her." The class did. She then turned back to me. "Now Jade, could you please tell us about yourself and then take a seat on the mat where ever you'd like."  
I shyly nodded. I turned back to the others on the floor. "Umm…" I started nervously. "Well, I'm Jade… I like video games and art... and umm, oh!" I waved to Sasuke as planned, he waved back. "And Sasuke's my half brother."  
A few people gasped and turned to look at him, seeing if it was true.  
A blond girl with light blue eyes who was curling her long, silky hair a round a finger, looked at me furiously. "Liar! Sasuke does not have a half sister! Right, Sasuke-Kun?!" She said sweetly to him, and then shut her mouth tightly together when she saw Sasuke offering me a seat next to him.  
Everyone was staring at me. I felt like I was caught in trap! I knew this idea wasn't going to work! I looked at Sasuke frightfully. He shrugged and then scratched his nose._ Another part of our plan._ "Hey Jade!" The person next to me said.  
I turned to him, hoping this would work. "Hey Naruto!" I said cheerfully.  
"Do you know how boring it is at your house without having your sister there to tease, teme?" He said to Sasuke, according to plan.  
"Hn…"  
All the other people our age started turning away after Naruto's comment, believing us…_

---

And that's how it all happened. It had been such a long time since that first introduction I had to do in-front of the class. And now Sasuke and I are _two seventeen year olds_ in high school, _with raging hormones_, and still people believe us to be _'sister and brother'_!

_Fuck, we've got ourselves in quite a sticky situation…_


	2. Attitude

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
**Warning:** Course language and sexual references!! (If you think I need to up the rating on this, tell me!) _

**_Special thanks for reviewing to: _**Peachie-Trishie, XxBloodyRiverxX, .-To-Kill.-., yeji301, KnuxGirl4Eva24, NaniNeko _and_ Ellyrox598. _You guys are awesome! I love your comments!! They make me want to update everyday! ^-^_

_**AN:** I'm soo sorry for such a late update!! I have so many assignments it's not funny, and I was also going through a really bad dry spell :(! I can't say when I'll be able to update, but I have holidays in about three weeks so hopefully I can around about then! -fingers cross- :)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"They're out to get me  
Since I was young  
I've tasted sorrow on my tongue  
And this sweet sugar gun  
Does not protect me"_

_– __**Korn.**_

* * *

**Unpredictable**

**Chapter Two:** Attitude

* * *

_And as we grow older, everything becomes different. Friends are made, humans follow the wrong path, and life can die while everything else keeps moving on in a continuous cycle..._

_----_

I yawned as I sluggishly rolled out of bed. _Che, another school year… _My dark, shoulder blade length hair hung messily around my face as I scratched my head. The overly big shirt I was wearing reached just inches before my knees and slid to expose one slightly pale shoulder as I walked down the steps to the kitchen, to start my daily routine.

**--XXXXXXX--**

"Fuck Jade, your looking more like the Teme! Where the hell has your skin tone gone?!"  
My catlike, green-blue eyes connected with blue ones. I looked away as I kept walking on, and shrugged. He rolled his eyes from me ignoring him. I yawned again when he finally decided to walk beside me, grinning at my slumped state. "Shuut up," I mumbled when we connected eyes.  
If you were wondering about my tiredness, well, I had just gotten back home last night. Mum had decided to drag me to her work for the last three weeks of the holidays because she said she wouldn't be able to make it home, and wanted to spend _some_ quality time with me. (Even though, she didn't 'drag' me, I wanted to go; it was just the stupid timing she decided!)  
I stuffed my hands into my black skinny-jean's pockets and blew my irritating side fringe out of my eye – it needed to be cut. I smirked. "I wonder what this year will be like." I mused to myself, intrigued.  
He cocked his head before he chuckled. "Ooh, Jade! You're so sexy! Will you please go out with me! I lover you!" He said mockingly.  
My soft smirk dropped. I scolded and nudged him away from me. "Fuck off Naruto. Go be an ass somewhere else; it's too early in the morning."  
He laughed and patted me on the head. I tried whacking his hand away from me with my retarded tiredness. "Hey, hey! I'm not a little kid!" I said, crossing my arms over my chest, and pouted.  
"Suree your not," he said, eyeing my posture and expression. I glared.

**--XXXXXXX--**

As the years went by things changed. We weren't just the two little, innocent kids who pretended to be brother and sister. We had grown and things changed, people changed...  
I looked at the scattered people around the entrance with a small smile on my face, while my eyes had a glint of cheeky, evilness to them. Some newbie's were already here while others were coming during lunch.

I was sitting on the steps as the group I hung with were mucking around, being fools. I mean, I love them dearly, but as I started to get older I sometimes felt strange around them because I was basically the only girl – apart from the occasional girlfriend that came along and shit like that; half of the time the girlfriends were mean to me.  
Don't ask why they were like that with me when they think they've finally joined the group, because you'd think they'd still be at least civil if they really did hate me from the start. But no, they weren't. They would be all nice and say hi when they were only just going out with the guy, but as soon as the guy let her sit with us she would dog me out like I was some retarded freak – or that I was unworthy or something stupid. Gosh, I had no idea how other girls thought! Some were quite vindictive…

I grinned crookedly. It wasn't my fault I sometimes had a strange sense of humour or that my mood and atmosphere can change to be sorta like the person I'm hanging with (or the fact that I'm Sasuke's supposable '"twin" sister'). I'm defiantly not a copycat, if that's what you're thinking, it's just who I am – only some people know my _whole_ side (the ones who I feel truly comfortable with)!

I snapped out of daze and my eyes widened when I saw Naruto and Kiba blindly tackling each other towards me. My arms shot across my face as "wholly fuckers!" escaped my mouth loudly when they crashed on top of me.  
"Fuck! Fag! Get off of me!" Naruto yelled at Kiba as his eyes connected with my pain stricken face. _They were fricken heavy!  
_I groaned as I squinted up to them through the pain that was shooting through my back from the steps. I bit my lip harshly when the boys started to wiggle around, trying to get off, as my spine started to grind more into the rough cement.  
"Shut it, idiot! I'm trying— ahh!"  
Air rapidly filled my lungs as the weight finally went away. I put my arms beside me to lift myself up but an arm went around my shoulders and slowly travelled downwards as the person tried to lever me up so I wouldn't bend my back as much. My blurred eyes connected with Sasuke's impassive face. I breathed sharply so I wouldn't cry. _I hated crying in-front of people. _He started directing me away slowly so I could get checked out.  
"Jade-chan I'm so sorry!!" Naruto blurted loudly with an apologetic look on his face. He started to run over and say more (and so was Kiba) but Sasuke's sharp, dark eyes stopped them in their tracks, telling them to fuck off.  
I slowly turned my head over my shoulder and mouthed '_it's ok' _to them before we left. I faintly heard Naruto and Kiba fighting over whose fault it was and Shikamaru's lazy voice saying troublesome…

People were looking at us strangely as I was limping down the corridor with Sasuke's arm wrapped around my back, somewhat keeping my posture correct. I think we both knew that it wasn't extremely bad; well I hoped it wasn't, because you were supposed to leave the person lying flat on their back until the ambulance came if it was.

When Sasuke made us pause at the boy's bathroom I raised my eyebrow and gave him a weird look. When I was about to voice my confusion he led us inside. "Oi! If you didn't notice, I'm still a girl!" My lip pulled grumpily. If he needed to pee he could have let me stay outside or let me go the rest of the way to sickbay by myself! Geesh, men.  
He didn't reply but I saw his lip twitch slightly upwards.  
Dark eyes narrowed when they saw a figure near a sink when we entered. "Get out," his voice said smoothly with a dark edge to it. I rolled my eyes from the anger he was still holding.  
The boy jumped and spun around quickly in fright. When I saw his face I noticed it was some random, new kid. I felt sorry for him when he saw Sasuke's darkening features and scampered out.

**.:Sasuke's view:.  
**Fucken idiots! I growled to myself as I looked at Jade's face flicker with pain every time she took a step. Fuck Shikamaru for being late! I directed her into a cubical. Her green-blue eyes twitched as she looked at me. "I know were like 'twins' and shit, but if you need to pee I don't need to be there to hold your hand." Her annoyed voice said agitatedly as she gritted her teeth from another spark of pain travelling up her back.**  
**I rolled my eyes (a stupid thing I picked up from her over the years). "Do you want someone to see your bare back?"**  
**She raised an eyebrow. "No?"  
"Hn," I replied as I locked the door. "Good, undo your shirt."  
Her nose scrunched as she gave me a dirty look. "We're not having sex to make me forget the pain, if that's what you're thinking."**  
**I gave her a bland look from her gutter mind. I turned her around and started undoing her top.  
She squeaked as the back of her corset undid.

**.:Jade's view:.  
**My arms reached up to wrap around my front so the top wouldn't fully come off. I could feel my face was socked. I turned my head to give him an evil glare and a piece of my mind. I squeaked again when cold fingers started to slowly run down my spine, making me lose concentration.  
"Tell me when it hurts." He said softer, almost tenderly, with his fingers still slowly sliding down my back, feeling for abnormalities.**  
**I almost hit myself over the head when it clicked. I'm such an idiot around him sometimes! He was seeing for himself, first, if I was ok! I felt like bashing my head into the wall in front of me. My mouth started to become dry as he started to go lower. I nodded my head sluggishly to his instruction when my voice wouldn't work...

TBC!

* * *

_**AN:** I'm not too happy with this chapter. It seems to not have some sort of zing to it :( and it's a wee bit rushed. But I'll let you decide that.  
P.s. I just noticed that there are so many mistakes in the first chapter (along with this chap, too) that I have to edit on a later date, he he..._


	3. The Twins

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
**Warning:** Course language and sexual references!!  
**Note: **This story is based off/reconstructed from my other story called 'Hurt to Remember, Or to Forgive and Live?__'. The stories are not the same, just in certain little areas. This one is a High School fic while the other isn't, etc.  
_

**_Special thanks for reviewing to: _**tada~, Kaori, XxBloodyRiverxX, Ellyrox59, KnuxGirl4Eva24, Valinor's Twilight, Peachie-Trishie, _and_ apcl09  
(Love you guys! Cookies! :D)

_**AN:** It's been a long time since I've actually written (apart from the last chapter, but that doesn't count!), so I'm a bit sketchy here and there, and this _is_ a new story. So I'm sorry if it is not of a very high standard, yet. I'm slowly working on getting my writing up to speed again. In a couple of chapters when I've figured out everything, the story should become somewhat better if you don't like it as much right now, lol. Just hang in there.  
(Gosh I feel like a terrible author! D: ...I'll get over it though. Anyway, this_ is _supposed to be for fun and learning, ne?)  
_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Maybe I'm insane  
walking on the wire  
maybe I'm the same  
nothing can take me higher  
tell me where to start  
think I'm at the end  
right now feeling pain  
make it go away"

_– __**Korn.**_

* * *

**Unpredictable**

**Chapter Three:** The Twins

* * *

_Why are we put on this earth to live when everything is made to die?  
...Is it to learn the hardships so we treasure the smaller things and to be happy with what we have left?  
I miss you._

**_-x-x-x-_**

_"Sasuke-kun...?"  
He looked at me.  
My green-blue eyes drifted to the floor. "Will... will it ever go?"  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"...The pain?"_

_---_

_"Tell me when it hurts." He said softer, almost tenderly, with his fingers still slowly sliding down my back, feeling for abnormalities.**  
**I almost hit myself over the head when it clicked. I'm such an idiot around him sometimes! He was seeing for himself, first, if I was ok! I felt like bashing my head into the wall in front of me. My mouth started to become dry as he started to go lower. I nodded my head sluggishly to his instruction when my voice wouldn't work._

"Ouch!" I hissed when he touched my lower back, snapping me out of my unknown fogginess. My hands gripped my shirt tighter as he concentrated on that area more. His slender fingers started to slowly, softly rub the tender area. My muscles started to loosen and I let out a breath of relief, letting my fingers unclench.  
I smiled slightly when I looked at his serious face from over my shoulder as he continued. "Nice way to re-meet after the holidays, don't you think?" I mocked with a brittle grin on my lips.  
His dark grey eyes redirected themselves to look into mine. He gave me a crooked smirk when he saw my face wasn't tense anymore. "Dum-dum," he sighed, using my old nickname in a teasing mock, and stopped. "What will I ever do with you?"  
My eyes sharpened. I stuck my tongue out childishly and shrugged my shoulders. "Well first you can start of by putting my top back together… and then buy me a can of V to wake me up!" I flashed him a sly grin.  
He gave me a hard look as his fingers went to do their work on my top. "_After_ you've seen the nurse," he stated none-too-happily.  
My face dropped and my lip twitched angrily_. He knows I hate hospital people!_

**--XXXXXXX--**

It was sometimes hard believing people when they said that I hung with the 'sexy, bad boys', when I saw Naruto guarding the toilets entrance with his eyes dimly lit and saddened features. I gave him a soft smile and hugged him, silently telling him that I forgave him. His arms were loose around me, making sure he wasn't putting any pressure on my back. We stayed like that for a while until Naruto let go of me from Sasuke's unimpressed face.  
Blue eyes twinkled with a secret knowledge as he laughed nervously in front of the dark-haired, male teen. "Just because she's your '_sister'_ doesn't mean you can protect her from the male race _forever_." Proving his point, Naruto's sun-kissed arm wrapped around my shoulders and dragged me away from the disgruntled teen, waltzing me to roll-call, with a cheeky grin on his face.  
I rolled my eyes from my two, dysfunctional best friends, but smiled cattily from Naruto helping me escape the nurse's office.

When we entered the classroom, we were greeted with a crazy class that was chatting away animatedly. I almost forgot how over-the-top it became when people got back for the new year.  
"Jade…" I cocked my head to the person's voice. I blinked slowly when I saw Kiba standing there with a grim look on his face. He was scratching the back of his head uncertainty, and I waved him off and shook my head, telling him to not worry about it.  
"Hah! I got a hug from her and you didn't!" Naruto said with a broad grin on his face. Kiba went and punched him in the shoulder.  
"What sort of chick punch was that?! That was pathetic!"  
I watched them in amusement when other people started to watch the small banter.  
The hairs on my arms stood up when I felt someone burning holes into the back of my head. I knew who it was and the gears in my mind grated together angrily. I refuse to see some white moron! I looked behind me stiffly to meet Sasuke's scotching gaze. I stared back at him emotionlessly and showed him my middle finger. His eyes darkened and he grunted. I smirked when he looked away. My eyes slightly widened when I saw him walk off in a huff and I reached out for his arm to stop him—  
"Sasuke-kun!" A high-pitched voice said from behind us – stopping me in my tracks. My eye twitched. It was annoying when you had a _brother_ with fan girls. It sometimes made me feel like strangling him when they overreacted with me – especially the ones who _did_ get our sham right.  
He ignored her but waited for me to finally reach him so we could sit in our usual spots up the back. I rubbed my arm nervously as I looked at him. A breath of relief escaped my lips when I saw that he wasn't _extremely_ angry with me. I smirked. I nudged his shoulder with mine, and he slightly smirked back.  
_Of course he can't stay angry at his 'sister' for too long..._

I looked around the room with a bored gaze. My head was resting in the palm of my hand lazily as my side fringe slid across to cover one eye. The teacher was up the front reading a book with one eye slightly crinkling in happiness. I pulled a disgusted face as I imagined what he was reading. Kakashi may be one of my favourite teachers, but he had some pretty bad habits that I was slowly getting used to to my great disappointment. I rolled my eyes when I saw his eye crinkle in a full out, dazed smile.  
My eyes drifted around the room, looking for new people. I stopped when I spotted a girl with dark purple hair sitting all by herself near the front. My eyebrows furrowed together when I saw some idiotic boy throw something in her hair. The girl looked around with wide, soft white eyes. She got a sad face when she saw the boy and his friends laughing at her until she saw my unwavering gaze and flinched away to look back at the front. My teeth clicked together. I felt a joking slap on my back and I looked to my left.  
A cheesy smile crossed his features as he softly laughed. "Nice going scaring the new girl," Naruto said but I saw behind his eyes that he didn't _really_ mean what was said.  
My gaze darkened and I looked back to the front.  
I hadn't meant to.

Lunch  
**.:Sakura:.**  
"Who's _that_?!" Her witchy-green eyes followed the two dark haired people walking down the hallway.  
Ino stopped talking and followed her sight of direction. Her blue eyes spotted them. "Oh, _them_. They're _The_ Uchiha Twins..."  
Sakura gave her a pointed look after quickly scoping the hot guy out. "Twins?"  
Ino gave her a suspicious look from how she was eyeing Sasuke. "Well, they're not really twins; they're _half_ brother and sister. Everyone just calls them that because they act so alike sometimes, it's scary. And that they're extremely close..."  
"Ah-huh," Sakura said absent-mindlessly as she went back to checking him out. 'Strong jaw line, high cheek bones, smooth lips, nice skin, _great_ body..." She started to smirk devilishly.  
"...and it's weird because they have never gone out with anyone, ever! Two of the 'supposedly', I'm too sure of the girl, hottest people of the school, and they're still single! God! Do you know how frustrating it is when he constantly rej—"  
"Are you talking about the 'Twins' still?" Sakura said, rudely cutting the blond off.  
Ino nodded as her lip pulled down angrily from hearing that Sakura wasn't listening to her.  
"Humm... Interesting..." She started to smile slyly.

**.:Jade's view:.  
**I was walking through the lunch area with my elbow on Sasuke's shoulder. "You know?" I smirked when dangerously dark eyes looked at me and I brushed some of my hair out of my eyes as we walked. "It feels good to be back."  
He looked away without replying and I flicked him in the head. Thanks for ignoring me.  
He slightly glared at me from the corner of his eye. I grinned back at him. "But you know what else?" I said when I saw that same girl from Kakashi's English class sitting all by herself.  
He grunted as a response.**  
**I randomly walked away from him, brushing him off, and waived to him from over shoulder as I said, "I'll see you later."**  
**I could feel his heated gaze on me as I walked further away from him and sat awkwardly at the girl's table.

White eyes frightfully looked up to my slouching figure. "Hello," I said with a slight smile on my face, trying to calm the tense mood.  
Her eyes redirected themselves away nervously. "H-hi."  
My fingers twitched as I looked at her pathetic state. "I won't bite." A crooked grin stained my lips. "Much," I whispered as an afterthought, remembering other girls that I once tried hanging with ages ago.  
She flinched but understood what I was saying (she mustn't heard my last comment). Her soft eyes looked back up to mine again.  
"I'm Jade, you?"  
She hesitated and finally said, "H-hinata."  
I nodded. I spotted something white in her hair and reached out for it. I agitatedly sighed when she flinched again but didn't stop. I pulled the munched up piece of paper out and showed her what it was. She blushed when she realised that I was only helping her.  
"T-thanks..." Hinata's head bowed in embarrassment.  
I smiled from her antics but quickly whipped it away. I looked around the room and saw people staring at us. I glared at them. Some people quickly looked away. My eyes caught my group's stair and I briefly smirked at them. I turned back to Hinata. "You're going to get eaten alive here acting like that."  
Her cheeks became redder. "Sorry," she whispered.  
I let out a sigh. I stood. She looked up to me and I nudged my head for her to follow. "Come on then."  
I started walking over to my abandoned group with the shy girl following.


	4. Bustard

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!_  
_**Warning:** Course language and sexual references.  
_

**_Special thanks for reviewing to: _**XxBloodyRiverxX, Ellyrox598, KnuxGirl4Eva24, apcl09, Valinor's Twilight, yeji301, Peachie-Trishie, Tsebe Uchiha, kibafangirl11 _and_ unknown player  
(^-^ Thank you, thank youu!! xD)

* * *

_"Maybe I'm to blame  
maybe I'm a liar  
maybe we're the same  
nothing can top the fire  
I can't feel my heart  
but I feel the shame  
nothing left the say  
soon I'll fade away  
this place is all I ever think about  
as lost as time  
this place is taunting me  
I'm looking back  
and they are mine"_

_– __**Korn.**_

* * *

**Unpredictable**

**Chapter four:** Bustard

* * *

_I miss you...  
Can you see me? What I'm becoming? Do you still love me even when _I_ don't recognise myself?  
Everyone matures, but was I supposed to be like this?  
Scared?_

_Love, from me.  
_---

I silently sat next to Sasuke on the wall when we reached my group, leaving Hinata to stand awkwardly in front of us, alone. She fidgeted with her hair and clothes as some of my group shot her and I confused glances. Dangerously dark eyes slowly connected with mine as the rest assessed the shy, new girl, who looked anywhere else but us. After a short while of supposable, silent debating, he shrugged indifferently, not caring.  
I turned back with a pleasing smirk on my lips.

"Who's the babe?" Kiba grinned wolfishly after checking the purple-haired girl out. Hinata blushed from the supposable compliment. Amusingly, her face was somewhat mortified though.  
Naruto socked him in the arm before growling something incoherent to the brown head. The blond grumbled some more when I shot them both a glare, telling them to shut up for once. Shikamaru muttered troublesome when they started to finally settle down, which I shot him an annoyed look for for slightly ruffling the boy's feathers up again. Shikamaru shrugged lazily and went back to cloud gazing.  
I sighed exasperatedly while rolling my eyes. _Boys..._  
I nudged my head for the timid girl to come over and made her sit when she fidgeted again. "Hinata, this is the gang or whatever you want to call these douche bags" —I grinned from their angered faces— "and everyone, this is Hinata, who is now a new member of our group unless said otherwise." I gave them a hard stare as a warning after my statement until we knew her better.  
She hesitantly raised a shaky hand and squeaked out a hi to them. Her soft white eyes darted around nervously.  
My lip twitched from her antics. _She really needed to loosen up_. "So you know who she is, you can tell her yourself who you are," I said, fatigue finally catching up to me as I slouched.

When the others started to introduce each other (rudely and loudly sometimes) Sasuke jerked me up when I wouldn't budge and pulled me over to a vending machine.

**.:Hinata's view:.**  
I uneasily watched as the two dark-haired people walked away from me. Jade tried slapping and shaking his hand away from her wrist when he wouldn't ease his grip on her. She pouted as the boy kept dragging her unwillingly. His face spiked with a hint of amusement when Jade tried crossing her arms over her chest but realised where his hand would go and grumbled, irritated.

The dark-haired girl's pale-pink lips slightly parted as her face contorted with silly surprise and remembrance. She turned to face us she called back while pointing to the boy (with the arm that was trapped) and said, "Oh yeah, and this is Sasuke_-kun_."  
Jade waved bye to me with the arm that Sasuke still refused to let go of, and then laughed merrily from it seeming like he was the one that was making her wave.

"She's a nut," Kiba said, baffled by Jade's antics that the Uchiha sometimes lets her get away with. He then whistled to emphasis what he said when Jade glared nastily at Sasuke who just brushed it off.  
Naruto's eyebrows furrowed with agitation as he stared at Kiba, whom waved his arms up in surrender when blue eyes narrowed. "She's not a nut, Dog-breath!" He yelled out angrily.  
Kiba's brown, shaggy hair ruffled with the small gust of breeze and shaded some of his eyes darkly. "Dipshit, don't become overprotective just because she's a _girl_. I didn't mean it like that."  
Naruto snorted. "She's a better girl then you'll ever be," the blond said childishly, and my eyes softened from his small pout.

Kiba was about to bite back from the small banter intensifying when I interrupted him out of troubled curiosity. "A-are they dating?" My white eyes blinked as I watched the two dark-haired teens teasingly muck around while Sasuke bought the both of them drinks.

Everyone laughed. I could feel my cheeks heat up and I looked to the side, embarrassed.  
I gasped when I felt an arm sling over shoulders and a chest rumbling with laughter. I looked up and was met with stunning blue eyes. "Nice one Hinata-chan, nice," Naruto said, trying to calm his laughter terribly.  
My heart fluttered from the closeness and my face started to heat up more. My face pulled in confusion as I look at him and everyone else while I tugged at my top, feeling a cold sweat break out from nervousness.

A small, lazy grin was across his features when he looked at me with calculating eyes. "I believe what Naruto is trying to say is that, no, they aren't." I looked at the two teens that were finally coming back, with uncertain eyes. "They are actually half sister and brother," Shikamaru said, finishing off his small explanation in a bored tone.  
Reasonable but I didn't exactly believe him. I kept my disbelief to myself. It didn't matter anyway, when I saw Jade give me a reassuring smile that made me feel welcome to the... _colourful_ group, I just didn't mind. A small smile graced my features in return.

**--XXXXXXX--**

**.:Jade's view:.  
**"Hey, hey! What the—" I shot him a dark glare and he returned the nice look. I dabbed my hand in the wetness that he spilt onto me (purposely!) and put my dampened hand on his cheek. I pretended to put on a baffled, disgusted face as I prolonged my talk, "don't you hate it when you piss and miss?"**  
**Naruto laughed and Hinata blushed.**  
**His lips twitched and he looked at me ruthlessly. "I thought you said you weren't a boy."**  
**My face dropped and I stuck my tongue out childishly as I left them to grab a towel near the sink to dab the wet spot dry.

I walked over to the tables with some more art supplies and sat, making sure I placed the water closer to Sasuke. I winked at Naruto and he grinned, about to bump the tables so it would spill but he abruptly stopped with a somewhat dazed look. I gave him a confused glance.  
"Hey guys! Mind if I sit here?" A cheery voice said from behind us. _Great... that's what stopped my fun.  
_I looked at her, turning slightly away from Sasuke and everyone, with at hard stare. I open my mouth to say no but she cut me off—  
"Thanks!" She then sat at the end of Sasuke's side of the table. "Hi! I'm Sakura!" She said to him, ignoring everyone. She twiddled with a silky, pink strand of her hair between her fingers.  
He ignored her and turned his back on her a bit to give me a bland look. She frowned from this. His cold, dark eyes closed, trying to relax before the lesson started.  
Her green eyes didn't leave his back, and she regained a smile on her dolled-up face. Her cherry coated lips parted to try again—  
"You're annoying," Sasuke flatly said, stingingly cutting the new girl off. Her witchy-green eyes widened before she glared at the back of his head, and faced the front of the classroom with tight lips.  
The corners of my lips pulled upwards.

**--XXXXXXX--**

I sat on my bed dressed for sleep even though it was only forty-three minuets pass four in the afternoon. I sniffed the air and relaxed from a candle burning some fragrant oil while the other few candles that were scattered around my room were for effect. My body was tight from the stress of a new day back at school. _Why'd there have to be more fangirls?!_ I sighed dejectedly and slumped while glaring.

I shook my head from its drowsiness and looked around my room with a smirk. Did I ever mention that I loved it? It was atmospheric. It looked sort of dark and witchy-like yet also airy. It was very relaxing. My lip twitched upwards happily when my cat-ish shaped eyes closed to go to delectable sleep.

I blinked harshly when I heard soft knocking from the front door and almost slapped myself silly when I noticed I almost went to sleep in a room full of burning candles. I eyed the front doorhandle menacingly when I stood at the top of the stairs, deciding if I should ignore it and sleep. I grumbled when the steady knocking started again and descended for the door.  
I prodded him in the chest unhappily before I moved away to let him in. I followed the silent male in a huff to my room when he didn't answer me why he was here.

I saw something flicker in his dark eyes when he entered, before he moved on and grabbed a bag and some other essentials. He tossed it to me and I raised an eyebrow.  
"You're staying at mine with the Dobe tonight."  
My piercing gaze connected with his. The corner of my mouth pulled unhappily when he won the silent, small argument and I went to get the rest of me ready.  
My eye twitched. _Stupid, cocky Bustard..._

**--XXXXXXX--**

I popped some food into my mouth as I stared back at Itachi without blinking. Naruto and Sasuke were upstairs in Sasuke's room setting up the Xbox 360. I chewed slowly, trying not to lose the staring competition. His stupid reddish-dark eyes were unwavering while mine started to water.  
"Hey Jade! It's ready!" Naruto said, jumping down the stairs with Sasuke patiently coming after him.  
They both saw us sitting at the table directly in front of each other, and came over when I still didn't respond. Naruto waved his hand in front of my face, and then started poking me in the head when my eyes didn't flicker away. My eyes started to narrow because of him distracting me. I could feel Sasuke's heated gaze on us and my lip pulled in confusion.  
The person in front of me grinned cockily when I finally blinked the wetness back. He stood with his dark hair draping over his shoulder to put mine and his plates away. "You lose little _sister_," Itachi's deep, smooth voice said.  
My nose scrunched as I eyed him, ignoring the other two. "Not fucken fair," I said loudly. "They were distracting me!" I shot the said people a heated glare.  
He shrugged indifferently still with the pleased look on his face as he went to go to his room for the night. "Little brother," he acknowledge with a cunning grin when he saw the younger Uchiha's angered face.  
I raised an eyebrow from the brother's interaction.

I could feel Sasuke was cold next to me and he growled lowly as we all played COD 4. My eyebrows knitted together from his smouldering mood. I leaned against him to ask what was wrong but felt him tense. I frowned as I went to move away. He snatched my waist, still playing, and pulled me back. "Don't," his velvety voice softly said still with an edge of anger to it. My head tilted to the side confused.  
Naruto was oblivious to everything around him except the game.

Naruto was leaning against my propped up legs while I was still slightly leaning against Sasuke. I huffed again while I shook my fist at the screen angrily from me dying, _again_. I didn't see why they made me play this stupid thing. I sucked at shooting games compared to them. Naruto started laughing at my cursing while Sasuke smirked from winning.  
I showed my middle finger to the blond and tossed the controller at him.  
"Hey! That's expensive!" He whined, pouting.  
I crossed my arms over my chest and fully leaned against Sasuke to watch them play instead.

**.:Naruto's view:.  
**I turned off the game system when I noticed that everyone was asleep. I yawned tiredly, rubbing my eyes, as I watched Sasuke and Jade sleep closely next to each other. I walked over the makeshift beds to the light switch and looked back at the other two once again. Sasuke's arm tightened around Jade's waist and her head moved to snuggle into the cranny of his pale neck. I rolled my eyes with a small grin. "They are both so screwed." I flicked the light off.

* * *

**AN: **Had a couple of bad night sleeps so my brain is rejecting my body again. :S Soz.  
If I swap peoples views, like I did a lot in this chap, I always try to make the person think or act somewhat differently compared to the main, first person (even thought I hate changing from the main person). This time it probably wasn't that good... and anyway, after awhile I'll probably stop the swaps altogether so it's a-ok if this was crap (I hope, lol). :)


	5. Lust Worthy

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto!  
__**Warning:** Course language and sexual references!!  
_

_**Special thanks for reviewing to: **kibafangirl11, Valinor's Twilight, Peachie-Trishie, Ellyrox598, yeji301, apcl09, KnuxGirl4Eva24 and XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX._

_**AN:** Non-edited version, sorry (mum is having a spaze for me to get my butt into gear for year 12, lol)! I shall come back later to fix mistakes!! :)  
Also, sorry for the reaallly late update! :( I also don't know when the next update can be too, due to year 12 tomorrow... (God! Please kill me now!)  
D:_

* * *

_"(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)_

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?"_

—**_Evanescence_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Unpredictable**

**Chapter five:** Lust Worthy

**

* * *

**_"We are the three musketeers!" A blond and two dark haired children cried out to their mothers when they rounded the corner to steal some freshly baked cookies.  
---_

_Naruto:_ _Yo! Youth tonight! Ya cuming? ;)  
_I blinked as I looked at the text I received and started pressing buttons.  
_Jade:_ _Hey, you going tonight?_  
I jumped from the quick vibration, not expecting it so soon, when I started walking up to my room, and checked it.  
_Sasuke:_ _Yes._  
I smirked from his reply.  
_Jade: Sweet._  
I then finally said yes to Naruto, which he then bombarded my phone with 'junk' messages that resorted me to tell him to shut it or I won't have any credit for another night out, or have time to get ready.  
He happily left my phone's message bank alone as I got dressed.

Later Sasuke came around to my surprise _again_, to take me to youth with him. I tried tripping him as we left with a lopsided, false smirk on my face because I wanted to ride there. He then pulled me into the passenger seat as he crawled to the driver's seat when I wouldn't get in. My stomach twisted from his warm touch, I could feel the friction in the air between us that was slowly thickening ever since the sleepover as he drove…  
I was not too happy.

**--XXXXXXX--**

"Geese guys! Take you're sweet ass time!" I heard Naruto say loudly as he rode over to us. I shot Sasuke a glare when I saw Naruto on a bike. _See, other people rode!_ Naruto then went to say something else until Kiba finally turned up with his dog, Akamaru.  
"Hey guys, I got the grog and a few other things!" He gave us a sly grin.  
"Score! Sick as Kiba!" Naruto shouted while roughly patting Kiba on the back proudly. Kiba growled out that if he made him fall over, he would kill him from breaking the drinks. Naruto's head snapped up (rudely ignoring Kiba to his utter frustration) when he heard other people actually going to youth. He gave us a foxy grin. "Come on, I wanna see who else goes to this crap."  
I smirked as I raced over to him and asked if I could be doubled. I childishly poked my tongue out to Sasuke when Naruto let me.

_Youth..._ I remember how we all used to love going here – somewhat. It used to be fun when everyone went so there could be small mosh pits when they had a live band playing (which was a fucken awesome!). But, I suppose all good things come to an end —especially as I look at the not so humongous crowd now— I guess everyone just got bored of the place like we did.

I stepped off Naruto's bike that looked awfully like Sasuke's, when Shikamaru and Choji appeared, and everyone started to talk amongst themselves. I blankly gazed around the crowds of people, not wanting to really join in on the conversation.

My head snapped to the side when I saw purple-blue hair dancing in nightlight and let my mouth hang. Hinata was standing there awkwardly by herself, fidgeting with her jacket that hugged her frame better then what she usually wore to school!

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I casually walked over to Hinata after a redhead made her _brilliant_ appearance that made heads turn. The redhead had coyly smiled to a few boys she thought were cute or worth snagging.

I sighed sharply because most of the people that went to this function would know me due to the fact that it was held at the school I went to, meaning most of the people went here too. _I hate crowds that I don't know, especially the ones who go to my school._

People stared at me as I walked steadily over in the dim light since they didn't turn away after the other chick walked. I stuck my middle finger up to Naruto with a small, annoyed smirk on my face when I heard him cat whistle – trying to make me gain more attention._ Fucker, but I still love you – somewhat._

"Hey Hinata," I said slightly happy as I stepped behind her. She 'eep'ed from surprise, not expecting me.  
She quickly turned around and looked down in embarrassment as she said, "H-hey."  
I raised an eyebrow as I gave her a confused stare. "I didn't know you went to this sort of stuff?" I said carelessly. My lip twitched afterwards. _I didn't know she was into this god crap..._ I sighed to myself. _Oh well, I just hope she doesn't mind when the others sometimes put it down…_

The corner of my mouth pulled downwards from the thought. This was going to be annoying. I mean, I respect what people believe in and all that. I just detest it when they basically force in down peoples throats – making people believe their side, to join their side. If I, or we, wanted to believe in that, we would want it to be out of our own choice!

My group didn't _really_ put down Christianity (and all the other religions) or anyone who believed in god, we just liked to debate it. Pretty much, I'd say the main majority of my group looked at how the world was created by the scientific side of it, not by a spiritual being. My group does respect each other somewhat, though. Ha, if you can believe that the boys respected each other at all…

My mouth quirked when I remembered some of the debates we had when we did religion as a subject last year… I shook my head from the funny memories when I realised that Hinata was finally talking. "..t really."  
My head tilted to the side, confused. "Pardon?"  
Her hand went up to cover her mouth slightly. "I said not really…," was her muffled response as a small blush graced her face.  
My eyebrows scrunched together from confusion until I remembered what I asked her. I gave her a catty smile. "Well then, want to ditch this and join us instead?" I annoyingly blew some dark hair out of my face and she giggled. I secretly smiled to myself from her being so nice and easygoing.

Her soft white eyes redirected themselves to the side indecisively when I questionably looked at her from silence greeting me. "I-I don't-t know… I'll have to give f-father a ring."  
I shrugged my shoulders as I tossed her my phone and started walking over to my group with the shy girl slowly trailing after me. _That's all you had to say, and we really need to get rid of that stutter, darling._

"F-father?" There was silence as Hinata listened to the voice on the other line. "Yes." There was another pause. "Yes, I am sorry…" It seemed she got cut off.  
My eyebrows knitted together as I listened to her talk. It didn't look like she had a very good relationship with her father. Her whole body appeared to go stiffer as she talked to him.

Hinata scratched her head awkwardly halfway through the call. "I-I was wondering if it was fine for me to stay at a friend's house tonight?"  
My head jolted when she said that. I shifted to face her moderately and stopped walking just a few meters away from the group.  
We stared at each other as she kept speaking and listening. Hinata looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
"Y-yes F-father, thank y-you… Yes, sorry again." She finally hung up and shakily handed me the phone.

My eyes started to turn hard, not sure on how I should take this. I know she seemed nice, but so did all the other girls that once joined the group. I still didn't entirely trust her. I silently raised an eyebrow, telling her to tell me what the hell was happening.

Her lips trembled as she looked at me, therefore making me snap out of it and soften my tense features.  
"S-s-sorry… B-but f-father-r is s-strict a-and wouldn't-t have allowed m-me to g-go anywhere i-if I didn't have a good enough r-reason." I could see the truth behind her words and I think she noticed because she started to stutter less when she saw me start to relax.

Slowly, a tiny, genuine smile stretched across my face as I walked over to her and linked an arm with hers. "I think we are going to be great friends," I claimed, trying to suppress my giddiness so she wouldn't know how much this affected me to have my first girl friend in a long, long time.

Hinata's bottom lip pouted outwards unintendedly, making her look adorable as she stared at me. "A-are you sure? I can call f-father back-k if you're not comfortable about me staying," she softly said. One of the many things I didn't know about her is that she never really had many friends, too.  
I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Me? I think I can handle you for _one_ night." I let a smirk slip.  
She smiled ecstatically with a small blush as we finally reached the others.

**--XXXXXXX--**

"Now, everyone usually splits up during the night, so you better stick with me because I'm not going to go looking for you when it's time to leave."  
Hinata nodded as I started instructing rules to her.  
"Also, you can't get waisted off your head. You could if we were staying at Sasuke's but we're not, and I don't want to clean up my house from possible mess." I smirked at Sasuke when he shot me a glare. "Hey, you know you love it when everyone screws with you!"  
His dark eyes glittered secretly as he shot me a feral smirk that showed some teeth. "Only when you do, Dum-dum-_chan_."

My face lit up in an irritable blush that made Hinata's look like rubbish, from the thought. I was extremely grateful for it being night time so no one could see it. I huffed and playfully hit him on the shoulder while saying you wish, which to my great annoyance, spiked an electrical feeling to travel down my arm. This, _feeling_ had been happening ever since Naruto and I slept over at Sasuke's… Maybe I should have hit him harder?

About an hour and a half later almost everyone had started consuming Kiba's _stuff_. Kiba and Choji were almost maggot while everyone else was only tipsy – just enough to have a high.

Naruto stumbled over to Hinata and I, who were the only two not drinking. The blond forced himself between us and slung his arms around our shoulders. "How are you t-two ladies doing tonight-t," he said, grinning flirtatiously to Hinata. His words slightly slurred together.  
She just blushed from his attention and tilted her head down bashfully.

His arm slid away from my shoulder and tilted Hinata's head up to look at him. "You know, it's not-t nice to ignore someone when their t-talking to you-u." He looked at his hand that was dangling over her shoulder and blinked dumbly when he saw his drink in it. He grabbed it with his other hand that was holding her chin and laughed stupidly from his own amusement.  
"Want some? It makes you f-feel _a-aw-awesome!_" He emphasised the awesome by flinging his arm up in the air, making the two tilt slightly back on the wall. Hinata squeaked from feeling like she was going to fall off.

I finally walked away from the couple when Naruto got Hinata to have a couple of sips and sat with the other boys. I squinted to see who was lying down and shook my head from silliness when I noticed that it was Shikamaru, _of course_. I sat next to the grumbling boy and nudged him in the side, silently asking what was wrong. "No stars, troublesome woman."

My head tilted to the side to see, and almost smacked my head from stupidity when I saw that there wasn't. _No shit diddums, that's why it's so dark tonight._  
Did I ever mention that when I'm around drunks I basically act like one? I don't mean to – I think it just happens because of tiredness. I grinned crookedly. I suppose that's just one of my quirks, huh?

I squinted when I saw some other people walking around as we all started to head off to another place to hang at.  
"Hey! Who's that?" One of them shouted to us.  
"Wolverine!" Kiba growled out to the feminine voice.  
I faintly heard some laughs as Sasuke was doubling me on the outer side of the group with his bike. _Che, No wonder he didn't want to ride, Naruto had stolen his bike. _I rolled my eyes again and held on tighter as he swayed.  
"Do you's have any alcohol?" A different feminine voice said this time. One that, sadly, sounded vaguely familiar.

We finally joined up with both of the chatting groups and my nose scrunched from who I saw: Ino and Sakura with some redhead. My grip on the handle bar tightened as we pulled to a stop next to Naruto and Hinata. I briefly smirked at the two

The three girls look at Sasuke and me as I said, "hello ladies," trying to be civil.  
They gave me a charming smile when they saw Sasuke and said hi back. My fingers twitched as Sasuke moved some of my hair to see over my shoulder and grunted.

**--XXXXXXX--**

Everyone was too tipsy to care who joined us. So when the girls tagged along _supposedly_ for the alcohol, no one really minded. We just went on our jolly way even though the three girls talked amongst themselves while glancing at Sasuke to his annoyance.

I frowned when Naruto took the bike from Sasuke and me and doubled _"Sakura-chan!"_ as he nicely said. I looked at Hinata from the corner of my eye and clenched my hand from her saddened look. Her head tilted down as she tried to mask it.

My piercing eyes slowly followed the couple riding and noticed that Sakura had a sickening smile on her face as she looked at her friends.

"Hello, my name is Karin," the redhead said rather properly to us after finally introducing herself to everyone else. Her matching red eyes glinted in the darkening light as she looked up to Sasuke through her mascara lashes.  
"Hey Sasuke-_kun_," Ino purred as she joined Karin's side. Ino shot Karin a dodgy look.  
The said teen ignored them as he gruffly kept walking. His smoky-gray eyes started to darken as we finally stopped near a lake and went back to what we were doing roughly fifteen minuets ago.

I sat next to Hinata slouched on the wall with her unclothed feet dangling in the black, sparkling water. The wetness rippled as I finally let my feet join. It was silent between us as I listened to the others either fight or laugh behind us. Hinata watched as the water slowly flowed away with a distant look in her eyes.  
"You know…" I said as my dark hair fluttered in front of my face.  
Her soft-white eyes slowly looked up when I didn't continue.

My fingers tightened as I looked at the water below us when identical eyes crossed my vision from so long ago. I looked directly into my eyes that the water showed and ignored the face around them to faintly see a differed one. I shakily sucked in a breath from the unwanted pain and kicked the water to obscure the memory.  
I looked at the short girl next me and gave her a small smile. "You know, it's not the end of the world…" I looked at the blond behind us who slung and arm around pink girl's shoulders. The pink-haired girl's green eyes narrowed as her eyebrow twitched.

I looked back at Hinata with an evil grin when I heard a smack and a painful groan. "Well, not for you anyway."  
Hinata looked at me confused before she heard muttering next to her and gasped when she saw what had happened when the person said bitch under his breath.

Hinata took off her jumper —effectively showing everyone her assets— and dunked the sleeve into the chilling water. She softly pressed it to the lump forming on Naruto's head.  
"Dobe," Sasuke said, hitting the dazed blond in the head when he stared below Hinata's face.  
I smirked when the blond snapped out of it and started rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

I flinched when I felt a drop of water hit my neck and slide down my back. I looked up to the cloudy sky and flinched again when another drop hit me. I smiled and let my tongue out to catch one.

Squeals were heard as the downpour became heaver. Everyone quickly scrambled away to take shelter and I laughed while tossing my head back to feel it hit my face as we escaped.

**--XXXXXXX--**

I let my hand catch the drops on the outside of the tree. The grounds were slowly being filled with water and becoming muddy. Flashes of lighting illuminated the lush vegetation and made everything sparkle around the large tree we were under.

I softly closed my eyes and listened to the pitter-patter drench everything in a mist of rain. I looked at Hinata when she squealed after loud rumble. She clung onto Naruto's arm in fright. I then looked at the last person who was with us and felt goose bumps on my arms when I saw his dark, wet hair dangle in his eyes devilishly.

I shivered slightly when his dangerous eyes connected with mine. He gave me a heart wrenching, mocking smirk and offered me his jumper. I was probably the wettest here, but rejected his offer even though I could feel the cold air nip at my skin.

I slowly walked over to Sasuke who was leaning against the tree when I remembered something from when we were younger. I pulled at his jumper to make him stand properly and pulled a bit more so there was a gap between him and the thick material. I raised an eyebrow in silent question, waiting for his answer.  
"Hn…," he said emotionlessly.  
I bit my lip and lifted his jumper up and got in as well.

I smirked at him when my head finally popped out of the neck with my hair sprawled all over my face like a messy child would. He rolled his eyes at me and moved my hair out of my face when I couldn't because I hadn't put my arms through the sleeves yet.

My back was against his chest and his arms hung loosely with my arms. I heard a zipper unzip and looked over to Naruto and Hinata. He held out his jacket to her when she shivered again. She shyly and embarrassingly received his offer. A light blush crossed their cheeks when their fingertips touched.

I then awkwardly made us stand and walk over to the drenched pair. "Copy cat!" I said while pointing at Naruto which made Sasuke's slack hand flop around from my quick movement because he didn't entirely want to be apart of the conversation.  
"Na-ar! You copied me!" Naruto said.  
I crossed my arms —which made Sasuke's curl around me— and stuck my nose up in the air dramatically. The jumper pulled on us from our position and showed more of my shoulder. My eyes widened when I felt a familiar stinging sensation that made my stomach flutter and whined out loud from remembering what happened in the morning a couple of days ago:

**.:Flashback to the sleepover:.  
**I woke up with Sasuke basically having a death grip around my waist, not allowing me to get out of bed to get ready for school. I tapped him on the cheek, trying to wake him up, but all he really did was slightly twitch and wiggle his nose _cutely_. I let out a throaty laugh from his expression

I struggled a bit more, then just gave up and laid there, looking for my escape. I got a hopeful look in my eyes when I heard faint footsteps. I looked to the person standing at the door and glared at his wide grin.  
"Please, Naruto?" I asked while pouting.  
He chuckled and walked over.

He first tried getting Sasuke to let go, which only made the teen hold on tighter, and then he yanked me out of bed. I screamed as I tumbled onto the floor in a flurry. Sheets and people flew everywhere.

I froze and blushed majorly when I realised what had happened. My eyes widened when I looked behind me and met dark, hazy eyes glaring at me. My heart started to pump harshly, and I felt my body heat up as I felt his hard chest against my back with his hips tightly pressed against my backside while his arms were wrapped just below the swell of my breasts.

Every fibre of my body pulsed with electricity from the intimate position. It was already bad enough that I was on my hands and knees, but his look just shook my inner demons with such intensity that made my breath hitch.

His dark eyes locked with mine and wouldn't allow mine to escape as his head lowered to my shoulder. I felt his lips softly press against my skin before I felt his teeth dig in, making me snap out of my daze. "Oh god, not this again! I thought you got over your biting urges," I whined while heating up.  
**.:End of flashback:.**

Naruto snickered while Hinata laughed at my mortified face. I could feel Sasuke's chest rumble against my back as he laughed about my face while I half glared and pouted at him. I could feel the tension in the air between us ever since the sleepover, though. I couldn't process it. I didn't want to follow it – it would be too messy... We're bloody pretending to be half sister and brother! How could we explain _this_?

Stupid hormones! When we used to do half of these things it was so innocent! Now it just feels so… _arg!_ _Frustrating_!

TBC!


End file.
